Secuestrada
by CavalierEnExil
Summary: Aurora es una Leafeon normal y corriente como los demás, sin hacer daño a nadie y viviendo una rutina tranquila... Así era su vida hasta que un día el destino decidió su felicidad debía terminar, y el infierno comenzó para ella..
1. El inicio de esto

_Saludos a todo el que pase por aquí! Solo como un aviso, la historia que subo no me pertenece sino la subo por parte de un amigo como un favor (Karma). Así que, por favor pasen y acomódense._

* * *

Cap 1 - El inicio de esto

Aurora, una Leafeon como los demás, común y corriente. Vivía en un árbol hueco en un hermoso bosque, ella vivía bastante feliz. El lugar donde vivía era hermoso, tenía varios amigos y un pretendiente; un zorro de 9 colas de color plateado, un Ninetales shiny llamado Ismael. Su vida era perfecta. Sin embargo, de un día todo cambio, cuando ese Ninetales decidió actuar…

Pero... En realidad... ¿Fue él?...

Aurora se encontraba en su hogar, arreglando algunas cosas. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa, debido a la sensación de ser observada a todas horas, esto lo hacía sentir bastante mal, quería que esa sensación se fuera pero por más que intentaba encontrar al responsable nunca lo encontraba.

Aurora: Al parecer ya no tengo bayas –toma un pequeño cesto- iré por más bayas

Salió de su árbol, la sensación de ser observada era más fuerte, haciendo que volteara a cada rato para encontrar al causante. Después de un rato llega al arbusto de bayas, con rapidez empieza a llenar su cesto, hasta que una voz conocida la interrumpe.

¿?: ¡Hola Aurora!

Aurora: ¿Eh? -voltea a ver aquella voz, era aquel Ninetales plateado- Ah! ¡Hola Ismael! -sonríe-

Ismael: ¿Estas bien? Te noto bastante tensa -la mira algo preocupado-

Aurora: Si, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa; problemas con la familia, tú sabes -suelta una risa nerviosa-

Ismael: ¿Segura que es eso? ¿No es otra cosa?

Aurora: Si solo es eso, no te preocupes.

Ismael: Esta bien...

Después de un rato Ismael y Aurora platicaban un poco de sus vidas.

Aurora: Y hablando de seriedad -ve a Ismael fijamente- te noto más serio que antes ¿Porque estas así…? –Meneaba la cabeza con curiosidad-

Ismael: Bueno, se trata sobre lo que pasó el otro día, yo quería pedirte disculpas

Aurora: Ah... ¿Se trata sobre eso?

El día que se refería Ismael.

.**.. Fashback**

* * *

Ese día, Ismael y Aurora pasaban por el bosque, mientras que mencionaban anécdotas, recuerdos, cosas por el estilo… Hasta que llegaron al hogar de Aurora, esta se despedía de Ismael pero este la interrumpe de la manera más amable que puede.

Ismael: Aurora antes de que te vayas, quisiera decirte algo -se notaba bastante nervioso-

Aurora: ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ismael? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ella lo mira fijamente haciendo que se ponga más nervioso

Ismael: Verás, es que... Yo quisiera que... Bueno...

Aurora viendo el nerviosismo que tenía Ismael comienza a pensar algunas cosas, entre ellas piensa que se le quiere declarar

Ismael: Quisiera que... Tú fueras mi pareja Aurora -sonrojado-

Aurora: ''Lo sabía'' -está suspira y se pone algo nerviosa- lamento decirte esto pero yo no me siento preparada para estar en una relación ahora, de verdad lo lamento pero tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad acabe.

Esta sonríe para conciliar a Ismael, mientras que él siente como si una parte de él cambiará drásticamente, haciendo que lentamente pierda la cordura.

Ismael: ''Si no será por las buenas será por las malas'' oh entiendo eso -ríe un poco- ¿Cuándo te sientas lista podré tener una oportunidad?

Aurora: Seguro -sonríe- la tendrás.

Después de eso se despiden, Aurora entra a su árbol y al poco siente como es vigilada, decide mirar un poco al techo, había unos huecos y por allí pudo ver unas colas plateadas pasar por allí

Aurora: ¿Acaso será él?

Ella piensa por un momento, le molestaba que la estuvieran vigilando, y si ¿Era Ismael quien lo hacía? No podría saberlo ya que podría ser cualquier Pokémon rondando por allí, después de pensarlo un rato decide hacer algo, pero en caso de que fuera Ismael saldría lastimado, pero al fin sabría quién es el que la vigila

Aurora: Jajaja pobre Ismael -intenta sonar lo más creíble posible sin mucho éxito- ¿De verdad creyó que alguien como yo me fijaría en él? Jajaja pobre infeliz, no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo

En el fondo Aurora se sentía mal ya que en verdad sentía algo por Ismael, sin embargo quería saber si él era el culpable, y si fuera el caso, pedirle disculpas.

* * *

**... Fin del Flashback**

Ismael: Si es sobre eso, yo lamento haberme expresado mis sentimientos hacia ti, no sabía cómo reaccionarias

Aurora: Yo te dije que no estaba lista, pero aun así no te preocupes, eso ya pasó.

Ismael: ¡Qué bien que eso este olvidado! Para celebrar esto, te hice una pequeña sorpresa.

Aurora: ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Y a qué se debe?

Ismael: Para que veas que quiero seguir con nuestra amistad y que eso ya está en el olvido.

Aurora: No lo sé ¿De qué trata esa sorpresa?

Ismael: Tu solo hazlo, veras que te gustara, será algo que nunca podrás olvidar, te lo aseguro

Aurora duda por unos segundos, era raro que Ismael diera sorpresas, pero final decide hacerle caso, al voltear Ismael empieza a cambiar de forma, su pelaje se torna de un color oscuro, Aurora no se percata de nada y seguía esperando la "sorpresa" de Ismael

Aurora: Y cuando podré ver esa sorpre...

Esta es tomada por la espalda, mientras que le ponen un pañuelo húmedo en la boca

"Ismael": Shh... Solo relájate y respira hondo, así será más sencillo para ambos

Aquel pañuelo tenía un olor extraño, que mareaba bastante, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era cloroformo, ella intentaba escapar de aquel pokémon pero era imposible, él era más fuerte que ella, cada vez pierde sus fuerzas hasta que después de un rato Aurora cae inconsciente, mientras que "Ismael" carga el cuerpo de Aurora, el resulto ser un Zoroark...

Zoroark: Esto fue bastante sencillo

Este guarda el pañuelo entre su pelaje y carga el cuerpo inconsciente de Aurora

Zoroark: Espero que valgas la pena...

...

* * *

_Espero hayan disfrutado del fanfiction de mi amigo. Muchas gracias por leer, seguiré trayendo mas noticias y capítulos de parte de él aquí!_


	2. Motivación superficial

_Bueno, y aqui otro capitulo mas de Secuestrada, la pequeña obra de mi amigo Karma. Espero la disfruten._

* * *

Cap 2 - Motivación superficial

Aquel zoroark carga el cuerpo inconsciente de Aurora, vigilaba que nadie lo viera cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella Leafeon. Al cabo de un rato llega a una cueva donde los esperaba el verdadero Ismael.

Ismael: Bien al parecer tuviste éxito con tu trabajo –sonríe de manera psicópata–

Zoroark: Fue fácil engañarla. –Deja el cuerpo de Aurora en el suelo– Espero recibir mi recompensa pronto, como habíamos acordado

Ismael: Solo espera Alex, ten paciencia, que pronto la tendrás

Ismael carga a Aurora, la lleva al fondo de la cueva, donde le pone un collar con una cadena para que no pueda escapar. La deja allí tirada en el suelo, le deja algunas bayas, después vuelve con Alex y ambos de la cueva por algunas cosas, también para matar el tiempo en lo que Aurora recobra la conciencia, pero lo que no esperaban es que poco instantes de que se retiraron del lugar, Aurora recobraría el conocimiento

Aurora: ¿Dónde estoy? –se levanta algo mareada a causa del cloroformo- ¿Que es este lugar?

Aurora, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se levanta lentamente e intenta caminar por el lugar pero se da cuenta de que esta encadenada, rápidamente se altera buscando la razón de como llego allí, intenta de todas las maneras posibles de quitarse el collar pero es inútil, al poco rato le da algo de hambre y ve las bayas que le habían dejado, las toma y las analiza ya que pensaba que tenían algo, después de analizar las bayas las come, le encantaban ese tipo de bayas, las dulces.

...

Después de un tiempo a Aurora se le pasa sus malestares, y con más calma piensa en como quitarse ese collar, en poco tiempo se le ocurre una idea, podía usar sus látigos para intentar quitarse el collar, al parecer esta vez puede tener resultados positivos, pero de pronto escucha la voz de Ismael, mientras que Alex desde la entrada de la cueva espera impacientemente su recompensa.

Ismael: Vaya al parecer al fin despertaste –sonríe satisfecho de su hazaña–

Aurora: ¡Ismael! ¿Qué significa esto?

Ismael: Tú no me dejaste opción, yo intente hacerte mía de la manera amable pero no quisiste

Aurora: ¿¡Y tú quién te crees para secuestrarme!? –Suelta un leve gruñido–

Ismael: Yo te dije que te haría mía, y no iba a importa la forma –este agarra la cadena de Aurora–

Aurora: ¡Eres un idiota! Tú no tienes derecho para hacer esto, yo pensé que eras diferente, eres un Pokémon sin corazón

Ismael: ¿Un Pokémon sin corazón? Mira quien lo dice –jala la cadena haciendo que queden mirándose de cara a cara– Tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ese día cuando te encontrabas sola en tu casa?

**Flash back**

* * *

Volviendo a ese día, después de que Aurora entrada a su hogar Ismael se quedó con la duda de saber la verdad, así que volvió a trepar el árbol con cuidado de que Aurora no lo notara, él era experto en eso ya que hacía tiempo que lo hacía, cuando logra a escuchar a Aurora, siente un pequeño vacío en su estómago, solo había estado jugado con él.

Aurora: Jajaja pobre Ismael –intenta sonar lo más creíble posible sin mucho éxito- ¿de verdad creyó que alguien como yo me fijaría en él? Jajaja pobre tipo, no tiene ninguna oportunidad conmigo

Ismael se llena de mucha rabia y tristeza, él se aleja lo más antes posible de allí, le había dolido esas palabras ¿Todo este tiempo había sido solo un juguete para Aurora? Él no quería dejar las cosas así, Aurora debía pagar por esto, no podía salir impune de esto. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de venganza que sin querer choca con un Zoroark

Alex: Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, imbécil

Ismael: Oh perdona, estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no me fije en donde iba.

Alex: Como sea, solo no estorbes

Ismael veía como Alex se alejaba, hasta que se le ocurrió un plan en el que podían lastimar a Aurora de igual o peor forma y ese Zoroark era parte vital de ello.

Ismael: Oye espera –se pone delante de él–

Alex: ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –Da un suspiro de molestia–

Ismael: Quiero que me ayudes a secuestrar a alguien, a una zorra.

Alex: ¿Secuestrar a alguien? ¿Y yo que gano con eso? No es mi problema.

Ismael: Si me ayudas podrás tener sexo con ella cuantas veces quieras.

Alex: Suena interesante, pero ¿No me dará problemas?

Ismael: Para nada, ella es muy dócil, así que no te costará trabajo –Sonríe de una manera siniestra–

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Aurora se queda callada por unos momentos, por fin supo quién la acosaba, sin embargo, fue de una manera que nunca se esperaba.

Aurora: ¿¡Porque haces esto!? –Más enojada que antes– yo mentí, dije eso porque había visto una de tus colas por uno de los espacios que había en mi hogar, sabías que no me gustaba ser vigilada, por eso dije lo que dije.

Ismael: ¿Solo mentías? Jajaja como no

Aurora llena de rabia le escupe en la cara a Ismael, a lo que su cara pasa a ser una de risa a una seria.

Ismael: Yo intente ser bueno contigo pero no me dejas opción –amarra la cadena en la pared para que no escapara– Alex, haz lo que quieras con ella.

Alex sonríe, al fin tendría su recompensa, este se va acercando a Aurora de manera intimidante, esta solo retrocede hasta toparse con la pared, esta temblaba del miedo.

Alex: Así me dan más ganas de follarte a más no poder –ríe–

Alex se abalanza contra Aurora, dejándola tirada boca arriba, la pobre solo podía temblar del miedo, no encontraba la manera con la cual pudiera defenderse...

...

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. En cualquier caso dejen cualquier review y él lo tomara en cuenta, y puede yo igual. Muchas gracias y tengan un buen día!_

_Nota: Arreglar un poco el fic legado por el capitulo 3, incluyendo anteriores caps. Si vieran la cantidad de falta de tildes que le eh arreglado._


End file.
